All These Feelings
by kiss-her-theta
Summary: Rose is finding it hard to control her feelings... little does she know that the Doctor is in the same predicament! 10Rose. My first fic, so please be nice.
1. Rose

Rose sat surrounded by some of her most treasured memories. One of her favourites was her moving-colour painting that the Doctor gave from the planet Tisrafaliopich… it featured a metallic-looking liquid in pastel colours, swirling through it's tiny enclosure. It sat on her bedside table, and she felt as if it must know all of her deepest and darkest thoughts, for she often just stared at it, just thinking. Of course, one of the best parts about this mystical swirling mass was not the object itself, but the person who gave it to her.

The Doctor occupied every one of her thoughts when they weren't running for their lives, but even then she could get distracted by him grasping her hand, or how fluidly his toned body moved as he ran…

_Bad Rose! _she told herself. She was having incredible trouble keeping these sorts of thoughts out of her head recently, ever since their run in with the Beast. She had been so relieved at the time when she finally got to hold him again in the TARDIS, and she had put it down to their close friendship and bond…

But that was the problem, all that the could ever be was just friends. After all, how could a 900 year old alien love a 19 year old shop girl? He could have any women, from anywhere, anytime. Why on Earth would he want her?

But that didn't stop her feelings. She had only recently admitted to herself that she loved him, but she realized that there was no point denying it to herself anymore. Some of the dreams she had about him could send goose bumps up anyone's spine, even if you were on the Sun!

Except that when she woke up, it was all gone. All the tender touches, the passionate kisses, the incredible feelings rushing through her, all gone. All that was left was her tangled in sweaty sheets, with her nightie hitched up around her waist, gasping for breath.

And so she was gazing longing at her array of swirling colour. She often spent many of her nights just staring and wishing on every star she could now name that these feelings would just go away. But as much as she could wish, she knew that it was pointless. She would always love him, and there wasn't anything that could ever stop it.

Please let me know if it's worth continuing!!

Next chapter…The Doctor!!


	2. The Doctor

The Doctor's eyes shot open as he arched up into nothingness. His vision of Rose writhing under him, moaning in pleasure had just disappeared.

It took him a few moments to realize that he'd had another dream. He felt so disgusted at himself. His desire and love for Rose had grown exceedingly since his regeneration.

And, just to make his life more difficult, Rose had lost some weight from all of their running around, not that he thought she needed to. She was very comfortable in her trim new shape, so much so that she had started wearing clingier clothing. Gone were the baggy jumpers and jeans, and in their place were plunging tops and hipster jeans that made her legs look like they never ended.

This was a major problem, he decided, because each time it happened, he was finding it harder and harder (quite literally) to calm himself down. He was just thankful that the TARDIS had limitless amounts of water, or in particular, cold water. He'd been having many cold showers a day, and the TARDIS was letting him know what she thought about it!

He'd never told Rose that he could mentally communicate with the TARDIS. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it or anything, it had just never occurred to him to mention it. And right at that moment, she was very much in his head.

'_Has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, Rose might return your feelings?'_ the TARDIS enquired.

'_How could she? I'm a 900 year old alien, and she's… she's beautiful, caring, loving and incredibly SEXY! Why would she ever love me?'_ the Doctor replied, bitter from embarrassment at being caught…again.

As if reading his mind, which he was quite sure she could do, she replied _'How many more of your dreams do you need to have before you realize that you cannot bury your feelings for eternity Doctor. You didn't even let your own people get close to you, and now they are gone. Are you just going to let your only chance at love and a happier life get flushed away? And you call humans stupid… at least they can accept themselves and their feelings!'_ And with that she severed their connection.

The Doctor got out of bed and wandered into his ensuite, his head swarmed with thoughts. _'Could Rose love me? No, who are you kidding Theta, she'd never love you. She is beautiful and delicate, like her namesake, but you, you destroy. You leave devastation in your wake. What would happen if you hurt Rose? How would you live with yourself?'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank a heap to all those who read the first part… but please review!!

They make me very happy and that makes me write faster!!

Also feel free to send any ideas for where you want the story to go, random comments, or any constructive criticism.

Thanks all!!

:P


	3. Truth and Plans

**A/N: **Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed… they made me so happy! Also, sorry that the past two chapters have been so short, but it's hard to write long fics with heaps of homework (damn teachers…they should try having endless hours of homework, and be expected to be awake the next day at 6:30am!!!! Oops, rambling aren't I??).

E-hugs go out to horsefly, One of the riddles, bex19, Shannon, more-than-words, spacetravelsinmyblood, HarryWhoFanatic and Rogue.Arcanis. You all made my day(s)!!

Oh yeah…this is rated m now due to my dirty mind!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, however, if you happen to know how you can purchase David Tennant, please let me know!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The TARDIS thought that she'd seen it all in her time.

She'd witnessed all kinds of occurrences, be they on Earth, Raxicoricofalipatorious, or anywhere else, in multiple universes and time-dimensions.

She'd seen the downfall of the Roman Empire, been to the centre of World War Two, seen the Earth turn into a flaming ball and explode, and she'd watched the destruction of her home planet, Gallifrey.

But this, well this was ridiculous!

Two beings, who were made to be soul mates for eternity, with a little of her assistance of course!

But they were also made to be more than just soul mates. They were bonded by time and space, and no force could ever change that. They would always find their way back to each other, always be there to hold the other's hand in reassurance.

She had made sure of that.

When Rose had looked into her soul, the Time-Vortex, 6 months ago, she had asked Rose if she wanted to be with the Doctor forever.

As expected, Rose had replied without hesitation **'YES!'**

She had explained to Rose that she had enough power in her to channel through 'Bad Wolf' to help make Rose approximately one-quarter Gallifreyan. This meant that Rose would have 3 regenerations, and when one of them died, the other would also, meaning neither would ever have to live without the other.

That one-quarter also allowed Rose to, when/if (but the TARDIS knew it was a case of when) the time came, bear a Time Child.

She hadn't explained that part to Rose, deciding that the time wasn't right for her to know, and that Rose wouldn't mind.

But that was the future, and she knew that if any of the Doctor's rivals discovered Rose's secret, they would be in even more danger, and they couldn't afford that. Plus, then she might be used as a tool to access the Doctor by enemies. The Doctor stressed enough about her as it was, he didn't need more added on top of that.

She had tried to explain to him that he wouldn't ever hurt Rose, and that she loved him as much, if not more, than he loved her (if that was physically possible!). But he wouldn't listen to her, so she would just have to make him listen!

And she'd just thought of the perfect thing!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor awoke to screaming in his head, Rose's screams. He bolted upright, completely aware of his surroundings, sleep gone. He ran to her room, but heard no more.

Cautiously, he opened her door, to see what scenario lay before him. He took a vigilant step into the room, the eerie green light of the hallway spilling into her room.

And then he saw her.

And he stopped breathing.

What he saw made his jaw drop, his eyes widen and creepily made his pants feel far, far too small.

Rose lay on top of her pink duvet, her long golden hair splayed across her pillow, making it look like a halo. Her tiny semi-opaque cream night dress had ridden up during her dreams, and had left her long, toned legs out for his eyes to devour. His eyes slowly trailed up her body, making him feel very hot. The strap of her nightie on one of her shoulders had slipped down her arm, and now revealed the top swell of her right breast. He could make out the dark pink blush surrounding her nipple through the garment. Her face was beautiful and relaxed, a small smile gracing her full lips. And her beautiful eyes, hang on, her eyes?

Oh shit…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes, squinting when light tumbled through. As she opened her eyes, she thought that she must still be dreaming.

Because there was the Doctor, just wearing small boxer shorts, hair muzzed up from a restless sleep, staring at her like her wanted to eat her with his gorgeous eyes. His torso was so perfect, muscular without being over-the-top, strong arms, that had caught her many a time. His stomach was wonderfully flat and toned, and there was a small trail of hair leading down to…oh! Her eyes rested on a certain part of his anatomy that was currently straining against his deep blue boxer shorts. Oh…

She made her eyes continue down to his stunning legs, strong from constantly running for their lives.

Then she drifted her eyes back up to his face, which was currently an attractive shade of pink. She realized that she had been staring at him, for quite some time.

She looked down in embarrassment at being caught, and then realized just how she must look. She was half out of her oh-so-short excuse for a nightie, and he must have been able to see what was being covered through it.

Oh, this was awkward!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well there we go folks, that's all for now! So, what did you think? Is it worth continuing? Is it good? Is it rubbish? Please let me know!!  Oh, and I know that I'm evil for finishing there, but hey, I love cliffhangers!! I'll try and update tomorrow or Sunday!! Luv yas!! (did i just say that?? Oh the shame!!)

GO ON, PRESS THE PRETTY BLUE-ISH BUTTON!!! PLZ???


	4. Feelings Found

**A/N: **Well here we are folks… the last chapter!!

Thanks to more-than-words, blackhairdye, HarryWhoFanatic, dalek-ruler, Jill, Scooti, Sammy's Girl, moonbeam and Tazmainia for all the lovely reviews. E-hugs for all!!

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but homework (grr…) combined with my plot-bunnies escaping me, I couldn't update any sooner.

So, enjoy!!

**Warnings:** smut- yes I've finally done it!!

**Disclaimer: ** I still don't own Doctor Who, David Tennant, Billie Piper or the TARDIS. If I did, Billie wouldn't have left, the Doctor and Rose would be a couple, and so would Billie and David (seriously though, have you seen the photos of them?? They're so cute!!)

But I don't, so, hey!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh, this is awkward…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor stared into Rose's heart-melting brown eyes, which were turned at him, full with curiosity, amusement and… well, something he couldn't pinpoint.

He slowly took an anxious step towards the object of his desires, bare feet meeting carpet, Rose's eyes following his movements.

'Are…' the Doctor paused, attempting to lower his squeaking voice. He tried again. 'Are you ok? You screamed…'

Rose's brows furrowed in concentration, 'No' she replied. 'Nothing scary here. If fact, I was having rather lovely dreams…' her voice trailed off, and she looked down at the floor, blushing profusely.

When she saw her nightgown's state, bearing her legs and almost more, he could've sworn her cheeks turned the colour of her namesake.

_Just what had she been dreaming of,_ he wondered. Little did he know that he'd actually said that out loud…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose couldn't believe that he'd actually asked her! She felt her cheeks heating as she searched for a solution to her dilemma.

Then she realized it… the Doctor had said 'she' not 'you'. He must've just been thinking it, and had accidentally spoken. He hadn't actually meant to say anything!

The after-effects of staring at his stunning body earlier went rushing through her, as well as her memory from her rather vivid dream, and the next words tumbled out of her mouth before she could even register thinking them.

'You…I was dreaming of you… and well, me….'

She watched as the Doctor's eyes widened with her words, and all she could think of was 'he's going to throw me out, he's going to throw me out, oh god, he's going to throw me out… stupid, stupid Rose!'

The Doctor strode meaningfully through the rest of her room towards her. He stopped only when he was inches away from her, who was now in a sitting position on her bed.

'So Rose, what were we doing then?' he asked in a husky, deep voice. Just the sound of it sent shivers down her spine, and heat pooling between her long legs.

And with that, Rose got up off of her soft double bed, her soft golden nightgown falling back into place, skimming her knees.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to stoop slightly. He was staring down at her, and a piece of his unruly, but still very sexy brown hair flopped into his eyes.

She reached up, and placed it back where it had come from, murmuring 'my Doctor…'

He caught her arm before it could entwine itself around his neck once more, sliding his hand down it.

'Beautiful Rose…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't have the opportunity to finish his sentence, because Rose's lips were gently pressing against his.

He couldn't believe it was happening- his Rose was kissing him! Perhaps he was still dreaming…

Well, if he was dreaming, he'd make the most of this sumptuous dream!

He rubbed his tongue across her bottom lip, requesting entrance. Rose complied immediately, allowing him to fully explore her mouth. She softly moaned against him, causing him to harden.

To him, she tasted like summer, fresh and lovely. Like home.

As their kisses became more heated, he started edging them back onto the bed, with him lying on top of her, supporting himself on his elbows. She ran her hands through his hair, producing a groan from him.

He pulled the straps of her nightie down, revealing her full and luscious breasts to him. He lowered his lips onto the pert nipple, lightly teasing it with his teeth, making her cry out in pleasure. He removed the rest of the garment, throwing it off to the side, not caring where it landed. She in turn had crept her clever little hand down his sides, making him hiss in surprise and desire. She slowly pushed off his boxer shorts, gripping the newly freed shaft.

With that, all logic escaped him. He flung her damp knickers away, moving between her legs. 'Is this what you really want?' he managed to gasp out. He didn't want her to feel forced, but he couldn't last much longer. 'Yes… I need you, in me now. I love you…'

'Oh my god, I love you too' and with that her claimed her lips again, and lowered himself into her warmth. He slowly began rocking, waiting for a signal to continue. Her hips arched up to him, and he needed no more encouragement. He thrust in and out of her passionately, trying to show the extent of his love, his need. He could feel that she was getting close, and so was he.

He thought that the sight of Rose underneath him would always be the most beautiful sight there was. And with that thought, he released himself into her, synchronized with her, her melodic voice screaming in release. And, as he drifted through bliss, he knew they would always be okay, as long as they had each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The TARDIS smiled to herself- her plan had worked.

All their feelings had been found.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, there you go!! Did you like it, did you think it was c#p? Either way, please review. My new story should be up soon.

Thanks for reading!! E-Hugs, kiss-her-theta 


End file.
